vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Game High School (series)/Season 1
Season 1 of Video Game High School was the first season of the series, released on May 10, 2012 and consisted of nine episodes. Season Synopsis Brian D is just another gamer who loves playing Field of Fire, the most famous FPS game there is. His dream, ever since he was E for Everyone, was to play on a professional FPS team. While playing a casual, but intense game with his friends, The Law, a celebrity gamer, joins the match, intent on pubstomping them; Brian D, who went AFK for a few minutes, returns and miraculously kills The Law, giving him an invitaiton to VGHS, the most intense pro gaming academy there is. At VGHS, life for Brian D is completely different. He must play his games with precise skill and ferocious competition, while maintaining a good point structure, or will risk expulsion from the academy itself. He befriends two other fellow students, Ted Wong and Ki Swan; also, he manages to develop feelings for another pro gamer at the academy, named Jenny Matrix, until he later finds out that she is in a relationship with The Law, who becomes his arch-nemesis. While Brian D faces his new challenges at VGHS, as well as trying to win Jenny Matrix's heart, Ted and Ki have their own goals to aspire to. Ted manages to form an intimate relationship with Ki Swan (one of his personal goals) and wants to join Rhythm Gaming with his father. Because of his goal is to play on a professional FPS team, Brian D manages to jus barely make it to the scrimmage (only to find out that it was all a setup by The Law and Jenny), but utterly fails and is now an outcast at school, especially now that he only has one point left before he is expelled. He now runs into other gamers at the academy, Games Dean and his cronies, Natalie Wound and Sal Mini/own. Games taunts Brian D and tells the latter that it's his time in the spotlight; much to his suprise, Brian D goes ahead and uses his last point on them by playing a Field of Fire match against them. He almost is expelled during the match, but is encouraged by Jenny Matrix and manages to win, also instilling interest in her, since she noticed that he played a good game (in which she has never seen him play like that). The next day, at tryouts, Brian D makes an attempt to sign up for the FPS team, but is rejected by The Law, and it eventually breaks out into a brawl, with Ted and Drift Racing assisting Brian D. During this mess, Ki Swan switched her ID card with Ted's and signed him up for Drift Racing (the last thing he'd want to do). Brian D manages to best The Law and grab his ID card and swipe it in the FPS team's card swipe, much to the crowd's delight, but is then called to Calhoun's office. Meanwhile, Ted figures out what Ki did, and doesn't forgive her for the fact that he never wanted to be with Drift Racing and his father, Freddie Wong, hates him. He eventually breaks up with her and tells her he never wants to see her face again. In Calhoun's office, Brian D is expelled for assaulting The Law, stealing Games' hat (although it was Brian D's to begin with), and other offenses. Packing up in his dorm room, Brian D is confronted by Jenny Matrix, who is angry at him for assaulting her boyfriend. Before leaving, he tells her that he was expelled, so she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. The same day, Brian D gets a job at Endless Food & Fun, an arcade in the same general region. A day later, it is revealed that he owns the place and eventually, Brian D is met by Ted and they get a slice of pizza and get the idea that Brian D can still try out, since he signed up and is still in the VGHS system, until Ki shows up. Ted, still angry at her, storms off, and Ki storms off as well, with Brian D following her to talk to her about Ted. Eventually, Brian D manages to cheer Ki up and Ted realizes that he was being stupid and they form a relationship again. Brian D is approached by Jenny Matrix later. She admits that school isn't the same without him, that she broke up with The Law, and that he should go to tryouts. He denies this, but is easily convinced with a fun game of DXM and a close kiss, until they are interrupted by Ki and Ted. On the day of tryouts the next day, Brian D and his friends prepare for their tryouts and are confident that they will succeed. Brian D reaches the FPS tryouts, but is stopped by Calhoun. However, he manages to persuade him that he has learned a thing or two about the game, and is let in. During the game, the JV team (Brian D's team) is dominating the Varsity team, until The Law comes and ties it up. With the JV team disheartened, Brian D comes up with a plan and it works, defeating the current Varsity team and raising Brian D's point structure so he is re-enrolled into VGHS. At the end of the game, Jenny and Brian D find each other in the locker room and share a kiss, forming a new relationship, much to their delight. On Brian D's way out of school, he finds out that Ted and Ki also successfully completed their tryouts and they go out for victory pizzas to celebrate. Episodes *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1